Lady of the Night
by nixla
Summary: Captain Levi knows the world of brothels and worn down women well. He thought he had left that past behind, but even on the surface he cannot escape it. After a series of peculiar circumstances he finds himself tied to a Lady of the Night. He predicted her eyes tired, her presence passive and weak, but his prediction was wrong. Eloise was none of those things and would never be.
1. Sold

AN: Oh lord it has been a hot minute since I've written fanfics. But Levi calls to my romantic heart. He needs more love. Using some ideas from the Letter of Heloise and Abelard, and Pride and Prejudice.

WARNING: mentions of sexual assault! slight graphic scenes, but nothing too crazy.

Please leave me reviews, they sustain my life source. Main question, is Levi in character? 

* * *

Chocolate frizzy ringlets tumble over tan shoulders, framing a plump, round face. Unkempt black eyebrows match dark eyes, warm as coal. A muted rose blush stains the apples of full cheeks and the tip of a large hooked nose. Hot breath escapes slightly parted lips, panting out unabashedly into the rooms cool night air. Pitch black night creeps in through the closed window. The stench of bourbon overwhelms the musky scent of the bed and their bodies. Eloise rises and falls on her customer, just as she had been taught to do many years ago.

Large, rough, milky white hands reach desperately, grabbing handfuls of her. Her head tilts away from the sorry sight of the pitiable man. She stares out the window, watching soft blue clouds drift lazily over the moon.

* * *

"Eloise, you did a wonderful job last night. I heard the customer was entirely pleased!" An old lady leaned eagerly over a wooden table, a slight shine to her crinkled eyes. Her gold jewelry shone in the warm candle light, but upon closer inspection, it was easy to see the tarnishes. Just as it was easy to see its tarnishes up close, Eloise could clearly make out the blush on her cheeks was heavily applied. Possibly in an attempt to hide the wrinkles that deepen day by day.

Eloise smiled politely. "I'm glad to hear that."

The Inn's restaurant was loud. Groups of people gathered around tables, clinking together wooden mugs and laughing heartily. Somewhere someone played merrily on an accordion, another on a drum and a flute.

"You should be! Maybe you've nabbed yourself another regular,"

Eloise averted her gaze down to a plate of steaming potatoes in front of her, a soft smile turning one corner of her mouth. "That means more money, I suppose."

The old lady nodded excitedly. "And speaking of money, this week will be very fruitful," she leaned back in her chair, casting a curious glance to the inn's entrance. "If the soldiers do turn up, that is."

Eloise began to eat her potatoes, letting the soft buttery flavor distract her from the thought of a busy work week. "Soldier are usually trouble." She said, thick eyebrows knitting together at old memories. "Hopefully the new girls don't get roped in with anyone too crazy."

The old lady hummed in agreement, though it sounded half-committed as if she wasn't really paying attention. "It'll be the survey corps. I don't think we've had them before."

Eloise looked up from her potatoes and nodded. "It's usually The Garrison," She looked over her shoulder cautiously. "And the Military Police." Her voice was quiet against the rambunctious nature of the Inn's restaurant.

The old lady waved her hand in front of her mouth and shushed her harshly. "Watch your mouth!"

Eloise couldn't help the smirk. "Sorry, sorry."

The old lady pursed her painted red lips and eye'd the young girl up and down. "Money is money, dear! We are not ones to judge. If a customer pays then he is a good customer of ours."

Images of split lips, bruised wrists and necks broke through Eloise's mind. She blinked them away easily, but laid her fork down. "Of course, Madame." She reached for the glass of water that laid near her. It was cold. Condensation dribbled down her fingers.

The old lady sighed and fanned herself. "What will I ever do with you, child? Someday that slyness of yours will land you in hot water, and your Madame will not be able to save you!"

Eloise did not respond, instead smiled in a tight-lipped way, and focused her attention to the entrance of the Inn, which had been opened.

"Speak of the devil's…" The madame whispered, watching closely as men clad in navy green uniforms began to enter the Inn. Their faces betrayed somber emotions.

"I wonder why they're here," Eloise said while eyeing the crowd. "Do they not have a military base to stay in?"

Madame fanned herself. "I hear they're moving between them right now. Oh! Look at that strapping man," she gushed, locking her gaze on a huge blonde man with eyes so blue their color was able to be seen from across the room.

Eloise raised her glass of water to her lips. "He looks to be quite high ranking."

"And that man next to him does as well," Madame nodded towards a shorter man.

The mans black hair shone silky in the candle light, tightly drawn eyebrows framed eyes that were careful and cautious. His shoulder relaxed, but posture rigid, hands in his pockets and a scowl seemingly permanently embedded into his almost feline like features. He must of felt Eloise's gaze. His eyes met hers and lingered when she didn't look away immediately.

"Oho~" Madame chuckled. "Caught the eye of a prospective customer?"

Eloise looked away. "Perhaps." She rose the glass to her lips, taking a sip of the ice water. Those eyes were deep and dark, but in someway a trace of softness could be found just around the edges of the harshness. It was as if he knew exactly what she was the moment they looked into each other's eyes. A fleeting moment of understanding. Eloise felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. With the glass of water still to her lips, she cast a discreet side glance back towards him and their eyes met again. He had never looked away.

"Well then… wait until he gets a few drinks in and go work your magic. If you can't do it none of my girls can." Madame laughed.

Eloise rose from the table suddenly, her plate of potatoes half full. "Forgive me, I'm feeling a bit ill. I will be retreating for the night."

Madame's eyes fell to the practically full plate. "...that's coming out of your pay."

* * *

Eloise resolved to remain in her temporary room as much as possible for the few days the soldiers were at the Inn. Soldiers were rough, and usually were looking for girls to release their pent up stresses out on. They were not gentle. This of course extended to soldiers she had no experience with, like the Scouts, who probably would be the worst of all considering the stress of their duties. The high ranking officers on power trips would be the most worrisome. Ones like Captain Levi, the man she had locked eyes with that first night.

It was not hard to find out who he was among the chatter of the other girls. She was not surprised to hear of his power and glory in fighting, she could feel that through his steadfast gaze. She was surprised however to hear he had snuffed out every single girl who had made a pass at him.

Of course not every soldier had done this, and on the second night of their arrival, Eloise's cautions were substantiated yet again.

"I'm scared, Eloise."

A small blonde girl trembled terribly in Eloise's arms, tears evident by her shaking voice. Olive hushed her, smoothing down her hair and holding her close. "You must know Marian exaggerates everything, I'm sure the customer isn't that violent. Madame would never knowingly put you in harm's way." Eloise's stomach twisted uncomfortably.

The small girl clutched onto Eloise's tunic, her panic glaring. "You didn't see it! You didn't see her arms! They were all scratched up and, and-"

Eloise pulled the girl in tighter. "You're going to be fine. I promise. I'll stay outside the door. I'll listen in, and if I hear anything…" her voice trailed off. Eloise didn't let the girl see the fear in her own eyes. What would she do? What could she do?

The room closed in around them, the clocks ticking deafening.

Eloise remained seated on her bed with the girl in her arms until she had cried all her tears and fell into a deep, exhausted sleep. Eloise laid her out on the small bed, pulling the blankets over her and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

The moons soft light flowed into the room, uncovered by a passing cloud, and seemed to call for Eloise. She rose to its call and approached the window, opening it fully to feel the cool night breeze and gaze at the bright circle in the navy sky. Inhaling deeply, her shoulders rose and fell. "What has become of me, Moon? Even though I feel I must, I will not be able to protect her. Why did I make that promise when I knew I could not possibly keep it?" Eloise lamented into the open air, her hair flowing back with the wind.

The moon of course, did not reply.

Neither did the man who, like Eloise, enjoyed staring at the moon from an open window in the middle of the night.

* * *

The hallways were dark. Small candles every few paces cast shadows on the walls and basked Eloise in warm, orange light. She kept her head low as she navigated the quiet Inn's hallways. Two doors down and to the left.

Eloise held her breath as she came to face the closed door. Praying silently, she leaned her ear against it's cold face, both hands pressed to the surface. Her eyes shut as she focused all her attention on what was happening inside the room.

Soft rustling met her ears, along with hushed grunts and something else that was muffled. Eloise pressed her ear harder against the door, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The muffled voice slowly turned into something else. Crying.

Her heart lurched. There was no mistaking it.

She reached down for the doorknob and grit her teeth. Once this door was opened there was no going back. Eloise would have to accept whatever punishment Madame had in store for her. Another cry reached her ears. Without another moment's hesitation, she opened the door with utmost carefulness.

The bed was shrouded in cold moonlight. It illuminated the man's body, sprawled over top of the girls limp, small frame. Her arm flopped over the side of the bed, and shook with each of the man's thrusts. A thin stream of blood flowed down her arm, dripping off her outstretched hand.

Eloise took a silent step forward, closing the door behind her. On the table next to the door sat a blue vase with wilted flowers, sparkling in the moonlight. Her hand grabbed the cold vase and held it tight as she approached the man from behind, raised the vase, and brought it crashing down on his head.

The pottery shattered into small pieces, water cascading down over their bodies. The man paused, shuddered, then collapsed much like the withered flowers over the girl.

Her cries freely filled the room, bouncing off the walls, forever to echo in Eloise's head.

* * *

"You _bought_ someone?" Erwin looked up from his paper strewn desk, tired blue eyes questioning with an air of disbelief and intrigue. Levi sat in a chair with legs crossed and a serious, somber expression on his face, but something sat underneath the cold surface level of his gaze. Erwin had known him long enough to be able to catch it. Levi's lack of response was a response in of itself.

Erwin sighed and placed his pen down on the desk, leaning back from the mountain of paperwork he had to fill out due to last night's incident. "The reason being?"

"You heard about the soldier from last night?" Levi asked, eyes focused out the rooms window, his jaw clenched tighter than usual.

Erwin's eyebrow raised. "The one that you beat and ended up needing to go to the hospital? Yes, I have heard."

Levi ran a hand through his hair. "He bought a night with a prostitute and assaulted her,"

"So, you bought her?"

Levi scoffed. "No. I bought the prostitute who smashed the vase over his head to stop the assault."

Erwin rose an eyebrow, folding his arms. "She smashed a vase over his head."

"That's what I said." Levi deadpanned.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Erwin said, searching the stoics man face. "Why did you buy her?"

Levi stayed quiet for a moment. Something flashed in his eyes before he closed them. He ran his hand through his hair again, but it rested on the back of his neck. "She would be cast out on the street. You know how that would end up."

When Erwin did not reply, Levi sighed. "She's going to work for me, Erwin. She's not going to be my slave."

Erwin couldn't help a small smile. "Levi, have you grown soft on me?"

Levi shot the blonde man a cold glare, which only made Erwin chuckle lightly. "We can't have one of our officers owning a slave. If you're 'hiring' her as you say, then I will accept it."

Levi tche'd. "Right."

* * *

"You _sold_ me?" Eloise's voice tightened, her accusation laced with disbelief and anger, her eyes searching for any semblance of kind emotion on her Madame's face. The pale yellow walls of Eloise's room seemed to close in around them.

"I had no choice," the old lady whispered with rush, her eyebrows lowered and lips turned down into an embarrassed frown. "After what you did you're lucky someone even wants to buy you, God knows you'd have no customers after that violence."

"I worked for you for seven years," Eloise seethed. "And not once have I complained-!" Eloise cut her biting words quickly, her face burning hot and heart beating wildly. She forced her eyes shut, biting her tongue before being able to meet her Madame's emotionally closed off face. "The kind of woman you are has made itself apparent. I've nothing left to say to someone who discards others as if they're trash."

Madame's face flushed red with embarrassment, her lips pursing together in a harsh line. She regarded the young girl with a hot glare. "Do not forget your place, whore." She spat out the last word as if it were dirt on her tongue she was desperately trying to rid herself of. "Your new owner will be picking you up shortly. This is the last I will see of you."

Without another word, Madame left, slamming the door on her way out.

Eloise was left to stew in the small room, still weighted with the words of their final goodbyes. With a heavy chest, Olive's eyes dropped to the floor and she harshly blinked back biting tears.

What she had done was reckless. She knew the consequences as soon as she placed her hand on the doorknob. And yet.

Eloise took a small breath. She did not regret her actions.

Eloise packed her small collection of items with a helpless loneliness settling deeply into her bones. Whatever makeshift family she had now would be lost. Cast off into another way of living, she would have to figure out how to survive again.

She carefully picked up a carved wooden hair pick from the bedside table. A small rose quartz stone glistened at the top, reflecting the setting sun's rays. Eloise's hand tightened around it. At least this family heirloom, the one constant thing in her life, would stay with her.

With her back to the door and mind swimming in memories of the past, she did not notice the person who had entered the room.

He stood in the doorway, watching the girl carefully. "Oi," His voice came without hesitation.

Eloise did not jump. Her memories halted as she was ripped from her warm childhood days back to the cold present and uncertain future. She turned to the doorway to lay eyes on her new owner.

Upon seeing the familiar man, Eloise lost her words for a moment.

Levi, a high ranking officer of the scouts, humanity's strongest soldier. A man who, although short, held a presence befitting a titan itself. Eyes like a cold river. Steady, but always moving. Hair dark as night and always kept tidy. An un-moving man. A man who was supposed to be held accountable for the actions of his soldiers. He was someone who had undoubtedly known what was going on with his soldiers heinous actions, and had turned a blind eye.

"It is you who has bought me, then?" Eloise said indifferently, watching carefully for the sickeningly familiar hints of primeval lust in his steely eyes. What met her cautious stare was a face of indifference. Levi nodded without a flicker of emotion on his face.

A hot flash of anger rushed into Eloise's stomach. As if transported back to the other night, she saw the young blonde girl underneath Levi's soldier. She saw her bruised, tear stained face, felt her pain and sadness.

"And those are the actions of a high ranking officer?" Eloise straightened her back and looked impassioned into the darkening eyes of Captain Levi. Her grip on the hair stick tightened into a fist against her chest.

Her sharp words did not seem to affect Levi. He let her antagonism sit in the room, arms crossed lazily over his chest. He regarded her with a straightforward stare, one that hadn't changed since their eyes had met. "Are you done?" His light, raspy, indifferent voice grated against her ears.

Eloise stared back at him with feverish disdain. "I can promise you, Sir, that my body will provide you no pleasure."

Levi watched her coolly. His eyes did not waver. They did not drop to her cleavage, or to her thighs. They remained locked to her eyes, accepting her hateful gaze and somehow smothering her anger like his eyes were cold water. "Let's go. I'm not making Erwin wait."


	2. Assistant

AN: thanks for the love for the first chapter! leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews 3

* * *

The carriage was cramped. Levi sat with his legs crossed, a watchful gaze cast out the small window. Erwin sat across from him, eyes closed with a contemplative expression. Eloise sat tall next to her new owner, hands clasped firmly in her lap, scooted as close to the wall as possible as to avoid bumping shoulders with the short man.

"Eloise, correct?" Erwin started.

"Yes, sir."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"As to you, sir."

Erwin gave a small smile to her clipped responses. The carriage bounced, causing her knee to bump into Levi's. She snapped it back quickly and caught Levi's glance to her, but did not return it. He sighed. "This is going to be fun."

Eloise stamped out the quiet anger that rose inside her. "Oh yes, fun indeed." She did not manage to stamp out the sarcasm that dripped from her tone.

That caught Levi's attention. His head turned from the window to her, a scowl on his face. "Watch your mouth, brat."

Eloise met his harsh gaze then and smiled. "As you wish, sir." More sarcasm.

Levi's mouth opened as Erwin gave a small sigh himself. "Levi, at least try to be pleasant."

Levi tched and turned back to the window as the creases in his forehead significantly deepened.

Eloise turned away as well to the window on her side. She did not understand how light heartened Erwin Smith, commander of the scouts, could be about this situation. It was practically unheard of for a lady such as herself to be bought by a soldier. It looked incredibly bad. She just could not understand how he could give the go-ahead for one of his men to purchase her. Eloise's shoulders tightened. Unless of course she was to be used as some sort of toy for all of them.

Well. Her shoulders relaxed back down. The scouts die quickly anyways.

The only one she would have to put up with would be Levi, who as of right now, was tolerable. He didn't seem to be the type to drink nor cause needless fights. For the most part he was not the worst man she had dealt with. Of course, she would truly understand his nature when they slept together for the first time.

After the long and bumpy carriage ride brought them far out into the country, they arrived at a modest brick building seeming to be their base. Eloise was shuffled away from interested and questioning stares and stuffed into a musty room where she sat to process her new surroundings.

It wasn't long until the door opened and her owner stepped in.

He stood in the doorway eyeing her, a scowl on his face. "You should learn some manners, brat."

"I am only uncivil to those who are uncivil to me, sir." Eloise said plainly, unblinking under the harsh presence of Levi.

His eyes narrowed but he did not say anything. After trying to stare her into submission he tche'd and walked into the room towards the window and stopped to stand in front of it. Eloise stood to the side of him, watching his movements carefully.

If something was going to happen, surely it would happen now.

Eloise's years of training took over. Her eyes glazed over as she allowed her white tunic to slip down over her shoulder. Levi stood still, looking out the window, not seeming to catch her undressing. Her shirt came further down.

"Shall we get this over with then?" She repressed as much of her cold tone as possible, but it was still quite obvious her displeasure was bubbling under the surface.

"What are you talking abo-" Levi turned from the window and his annoyed gaze fell to her exposed breasts. His stare lingered, almost frozen. The annoyance in his eyes melted away.

Wait, was that a blush?

"Pull your shirt up. That's," He paused, his eyes snapping away from her. "Not what I came for."

A small "Oh." Was all Eloise could manage as she redressed herself. Just as the annoyance had melted from Levi's gaze, Eloise felt her cold anger for him melt the smallest bit, more from surprise if anything. It was the first time she had received that kind of reaction from a man. They stood in the room together in silence until Eloise coughed. "Forgive me, sir, what exactly-"

"I'm hiring you to be my assistant."

This time Eloise was at a loss for words. "Sir?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You are to follow every order." Levi said, crossing his arms. "As my assistant."

"I…" Eloise searched his face. He seemed serious. "Alright then, sir. However I must warn you that I have no experience being an… assistant, as you call it."

"I don't accept excuses." Levi warned with a dangerous tone on the edge of his voice.

Eloise nodded slowly, utterly confused. "Of course, sir."

"Supper is in an hour. Someone will bring you it."

And just as silently as he entered, he left. Eloise stood still in the room while she processed through the interaction, watching the door with narrowed eyes. What kind of man had she been sold to? She had heard stories from the others girls of masters that were brutal, uncaring, and callous. Levi seemed on the outside to be all of those things. However there was now something nagging at the back of her mind. He seemed like a schoolboy she he had seen her breasts. Flustered, maybe even a bit embarrassed.

She sat on her bed, feeling her weight sink down into it. This was turning out to be nothing like she was expecting. As of right now, it was for the better. Her hands gripped the sheets underneath her. As of right now. She had only spent a few hours in the company of these men. She would not let her guard down. Men were capable of terrible things.

The small blonde girls face flashed into her mind. Eloise closed her eyes at the sight. "I should've gotten to you sooner."

* * *

Levi sat at one of the long wooden tables with a plate of glorified prison food. Potatoes, of course, along with a vegetable of some sort. Hardly seasoned. Mass produced for their forces. Levi swiped a finger around the edge of the plate. Hardly clean.

"I've heard some interesting rumors, Levi!"

A mischievous voice came from behind him. Levi sighed, turning to face Hange who stood holding her full plate with a sly grin, a hand on her hip.

"Can it, Hange. I'm not in the mood to entertain your stupidity." Levi did not bother to hide his growing annoyance. If anyone could handle it, it would be her.

She slid in a chair next to him. "Oh? Is it because of this new girl of yours-"

"She's my assistant." Levi interrupted. He ate a piece of potato while making it a point to look away from Hange. As if that would make her give up.

She blinked. "Assistant? For what?"

Levi did not respond for a moment. He stared blankly at the open space in front of him. "Cleaning, paperwork…" His eyebrows furrowed. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"I want to meet her! Is she nice? I bet she's pretty, and must be a saint of patience to put up with your grumpiness-"

Levi did not hold back his sigh. "Go bother her instead of me then. She's in the basement's room. Bring her food."

"Eh! You locked her in the basement!" Hange rose quickly, ponytail bouncing. "That's not very gentleman-like, Levi!"

"Shut up, Hange."

Hange snapped her heels together and saluted him, a goofy grin on her face. "Ay ay, captain!"

She picked up her plate of food and returned to the line-up to grab another plate for the girl. Levi remained seated, appetite diminished from the feeling of annoyance Hange brought him. It wasn't just annoyance however.

He realized she wasn't the only one questioning his decision to buy a prostitute and label her as his "assistant". Erwin made his confusion clear earlier, and Levi could only imagine what his underlings were thinking. Since word had gotten out about his purchase, there were poorly hidden countless stares from every direction. It was only thanks to his ruthlessly severe reputation that no one had dared question him.

Levi liked to think he knew himself relatively well. However, this was something he could never imagine himself doing. Had he grown soft, as Erwin said? Why had he spent his money on her?

Flashbacks of dirty rooms and dirtier men assaulted his mind. His mother, eyes tired and gentle, with a meek voice laying on a bed with holes in the blanket. When there were no customers there was no money. With no money came death. Levi could almost smell that filthy room.

He sighed, his diminishing appetite now completely vanished.

* * *

Eloise was almost in a doze when there was a knock on the door. Torn from half dreams of vast farm lands and kind smiles instantly, she sat up on her bed, watching the door warily.

The door opened and a girls face appeared with a grin. "Hello, hello~" she sang with a lively voice. "I've brought your meal!"

Eloise blinked as the girl brought in two plates. Of course Eloise realized that girls must be in the scouts, however seeing one was a different story. "Thank you." Eloise said, taking the plate from her.

"I thought you could use some company," the girl said while holding up her own plate. "My name is Zoe Hange. Hange is fine."

"It's a pleasure. I'm Eloise."

Hange grinned and pulled a chair next to the bed where Eloise sat. Hange could easily see the girls reluctance and confusion. It was evident in the way her shoulders were drawn tight, and how her eyes darted to any sudden movements Hange made. Hange took a relaxed position in her chair, leaning back with her legs spread open a bit. Eloise's shoulders relaxed at this.

"I'm sure you're acquainted with the oh-so pleasurable Captain Levi by now." Hange began while lifting a fork full of potatoes to her mouth.

Eloise's expression did not change. "Indeed. He's an…" she paused and stared down at her plate. "Interesting man."

Hange did not hold back her laugh. "That's one way to put it. Don't worry. He'll grow on you."

Eloise shot her a prodding gaze. Hange could see her brain working hard behind those black eyes, trying to decipher any tones that could clue her in on the true nature of Levi.

Hange grinned. "He's not one for first impressions."

"No. He's not."

Hange clicked her tongue. "If he's as rough on his recruits as he is on an assistant, you'll be in for quite a ride."

"Euphemisms aren't going to help this situation." Eloise stated matter-of-factly. "I'm not sure why he's calling me his 'assistant', if it's just to help his pride then-"

Hange rose her hand to cut off Eloise. "I've heard what you're past profession was, Eloise. I know you don't believe it yet but Levi isn't that kind of person."

Hange wasn't lying when she said this. Thinking about the countless girls that made passes at Levi and how every single time he shrugged them off was evidence enough. With that as well was Levi's reactions towards prostitutes. At nearly every Inn they stopped at there were some girls that would try things with him or his soldiers. Levi was most cordial when talking to these girls. And God help any of his men that tried anything with them.

Hange wasn't the least bit surprised when she walked in on Levi beating the absolute hell out of the man who Eloise had smashed the vase over. She was surprised however at the emotion on levi's face. Usually when Levi beat someone up, his face was empty. Calm, cool. But not that time. Of course someone who didn't know him wouldn't be able to pick up on his rage, but to Erwin and Hange it was glaringly obvious.

Hange realized that to Eloise, however, Levi was just another high ranking man ready to use her as he needed.

Eloise stayed quiet, a pensive look on her face. She didn't bite at the light tone Hange had adopted. "Thank you for bringing me food, Ma'am." Her tone was dismissive. Without a moment wasted Eloise looked back to her plate and began to eat.

Hange sat still while she eyed the girl. Maybe it was Levi who was in for a tough ride. "Anytime. I'll see you around, Eloise!" Hange shot the girl a grin before leaving the room.

She hummed and hawed as she walked back to the mess hall. Levi sat in the same spot, his plate of food barely touched, and his head hanging low. Hange could hear him scoff as she sat next to him.

"She's not bad." Hange smirked. "Pretty spitey, if you ask me."

"I don't remember asking."

Hange ignored his rebuff. "You sure she's not gonna slit your throat while you're sleeping?"

Levi ignored her.

"You gonna eat that?"

With a sigh, Levi rose grabbing his plate. "Yes. Away from you."

"Enjoy!" Hange waved off the stalking man. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Working

AN: Happy holidays everyone! Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Let me know in the reviews :)

* * *

Eloise scrubbed the floor a grand total of three times before Levi reluctantly deemed it "barely acceptable". She held her hands behind her back, fully aware and uncomfortable of the callouses she had begun to develop on her previously soft hands. Just as Hange had warned her, Levi was unyielding and harsh to her.

No matter the severity however, Eloise much preferred this work to her previous employment.

After a week at their base she had fallen into a strict routine of Levi's meticulous design. Five A.M, wake up. Five thirty, clean his office while he wrote documents. Six, organize his documents and deliver them wherever needed. At seven she ate, and her day was then filled with more mindless cleaning and general errands. In her mind, there was only one thing that was missing.

He had not touched her.

Eloise at first was unsure of Levi's intentions, not trusting the words that Hange had said to her. Eloise believed it to be an attempt of exoneration for a friend. Woman could become brainwashed by the ways of men of course, through fear or love.

But he had not touched her. Yet.

Eloise had also stayed far away from the other soldiers. There were some that seemed pleasant enough but you could never be too careful. She listened to their stories and whispers to fill in any gaps in information that Levi wasn't telling her. Which seemed to be quite a lot. Levi hardly spoke to her except to bark out orders, or chastise her on her lack of cleaning ability, or her speed at completing orders. At every one of these abrasive comments Eloise tried to bite her tongue, but usually could not hold back a sly comment. His response to this was usually a scoff and narrowed eyes.

It had taken a few days of compiling information to realize the Scouts were planning for a mission past Wall Rose to collect information. Eloise was not too caught up in the world of the Titans and the fall of Wall Maria, which had happened only three years ago. She knew the basic information but her world was not as full of Titans as the rest of them.

"We're leaving this evening, so pack your things." Levi said, his eyes still glossing over the floor to pick out any specks of shoe scuffs Eloise had missed.

"I'm to come with you?"

"We have a fortified base that you'll be in while we carry out our mission."

"I… see." Eloise tried to hold back the worry from her voice. Men were one thing, Titans were another. She knew of the death tolls whenever the scouts went into their territory. The stark truth that she would be an incredibly easy target was not lost to her.

Levi looked up to her from the floor, his gaze lingered on her, and could easily see the hesitation. "You'll be fine."

Eloise's eyes widened slightly. This was the first time he had said something… relatively pleasant to her. She took a moment to search his eyes, but they were closed off as always. "And you, sir, will you be fine?"

Levi paused, an eyebrow raising. "You expect me to make a promise?"

"No, I want your opinion."

Levi watched her carefully. His eyes searched her face while he crossed his arms. "It's low level reconnaissance into a wooded area that has few Titans. We're remaining close to the wall. It should be fine."

Eloise felt the knot of anxious energy in her stomach loosen. "Alright," her gaze dropped from Levi's searching eyes to the floor. "... thank you."

Levi tch'ed and turned from her. "Deliver that stack of papers to Erwin." At the order Levi left his office, leaving Eloise staring at a giant stack of paper on his desk. Her back ached at the thought of it.

While struggling to lift the stack, she failed to notice her hair pick fall from her skirts pocket to the floor of Levi's office.

Erwin was the one person within the scouts she had come to slightly trust. A better way to put it would be to say she wasn't as guarded around him as the others. It may have been because of his larger than life presence and the integrity that was almost tangible when speaking to him.

He was one to make polite small talk whenever she dropped off Levi's papers to his office, which was frequent enough. He didn't pry, or question her too deeply, which she appreciated.

Just as usual, Erwin sat behind his desk with documents in front of him. His head lifted when Eloise walked in. "Good morning." He acknowledged, deep voice filling the room.

"Good morning, sir." Eloise responded from behind the large stack of papers she carried. Just able to see over the top of the stack, her arms were beginning to shake with exhaustion. Without hesitation she shuffled towards the desk and let the stack fall to it with a loud 'plop'. She rose an unsteady hand to wipe the sweat off her brow.

"He's working you hard again today, I see." Erwin said while raising an eyebrow at the papers.

"By the looks of it you're going to be the one in for the most work, sir."

Erwin smirked. "I never imagined doing paperwork would be my main task as the commander."

"It seems jobs are never quite what they seem." Eloise almost smiled but caught herself and tried to regain a neutral expression.

Erwin understood the meaning to her response but remained silent. As he leaned back in his chair Eloise could make out his expression darkening. "Levi has briefed you on the expedition?"

"He did, sir. Very brief."

"I don't want you to worry. The base we're staying in is heavily secured."

"Of course, sir."

"We will be moving at night. Titans do not move in the dark." He paused. "Do you know how to ride a horse?"

Eloise's mind brought up memories. Farmlands, mother, father, wheat fields. For a moment she could not respond, but forced herself to find words amidst the flashback from her past. She cleared her throat. "I haven't ridden in years, sir."

"I see. We will find you someone to ride with, then."

"I appreciate it." Silence fell in the room. Eloise dropped her gaze to the dark wooden floors. The sun had just begun to rise, and cast a warm glow into the stuffy room. She could feel Erwin watching her but her eyes did not rise. Words on the back of her throat itched her. "Why am I to come with you? I have no experience fighting. I'll be a hindrance. Surely you'll have men staying back here in case something happens beyond the wall…"

"Do you remember the man that you smashed the vase over?" Erwin's voice came easily, as if this was the most normal conversation in the world.

Eloise cringed. She had not been reprimanded by Erwin nor Levi for her actions then, but it seemed the foot was finally dropping.

"He was part of the squad who will be staying here. Even though that man is still…" Erwin paused, "hospitalized, usually the values of the one can showcase the values of the others. So the decision was made to take you with us."

Eloise lost a bit of color in her cheeks. "I injured that man so badly he's been hospitalized this entire time?"

Erwin chuckled. "You are indeed stronger than you look, but most of the damage came from Levi."

"Pardon?" Eloise's voice came fast.

"Once he heard the story, he lost his temper. I usually don't endorse violence like that between our troops however…" Erwin's face darkened. "I made an exception."

"He assaulted that man because of what he did." Eloise stated, her shoulders bunching up slightly. Her heart beat unsteadily and she raised a hand to her chest. "I see. Thank you for letting me know. I must return to my quarters." Feeling her emotions rising, she spoke quickly and turned from Erwin.

Without waiting to be dismissed Eloise left the room. Her pace was fast as she hurried down the narrow hallway. There had always been a feeling that there was more to Levi than what met the eye, but Eloise didn't expect this. It was a good thing, right?

Looking for reassurance and something to calm her confusion, she reached into her pocket. The hair pick served as a way to pull her from moments like this. It reminded her of her mother's warmth. But what met Eloise's hand was just fabric. She cursed openly.

* * *

Levi tapped his foot impatiently. The recruits before him cowered under his glare, but managed to stay upright in their saluting position.

"Are you idiots even aware of the fact that we're travelling into Titan territory?" He met each of their eyes one by one, unable to keep the annoyance from his piercing stare. "None of you were able to complete the obstacle course within the time limit. Do it again. Now!" His order came down like a 50lb weight and at it's harsh tone their backs straightened and a resounding "Yes, Captain!", while shaky, was clear.

Levi sighed and waved his hand, dismissing the soldiers to re-run the small course for the third time. The lot of them were annoying but it was even more annoying to have untrained soldiers dying like flies at the hands of the Titans.

He had not lied when he told Eloise this mission would be easy, but lately it seemed every expedition had some sort of unexpected turn of events. Levi narrowed his eyes at the buildup of mud on his shoes. She would have to clean these by the time they left.

If he could credit one thing to that girl, it would be the fact she never complained outright. She took his orders without batting an eyelash and completed them. Of course there was always a bitter comment when he would criticize her, but if Levi couldn't handle the resentfulness of a single girl he wasn't much of a soldier.

Without thinking much he patted his pocket. The hair pick was small and inconspicuous, but the quartz had shone brilliantly when Levi returned to his office to drop off some things. It was thanks to the rising sun that he had seen it. The girl still hadn't returned from Erwin's office so Levi had pocketed it to return it to her later.

"Oi, Levi!"

Levi suppressed a sigh and turned to face Hange, who was jollily prancing up to him.

"Thanks for watching my men-"

"Have you even trained them at all, four-eyes? They're shit."

"Ehhh~" Hange groaned. "No need to be so fussy."

She whistled to her men, who nearly collapsed where they stood as they stopped. "Go get some food and rest! We leave at the end of the day." She called out to them. Levi could see a sparkle in her eyes. "I wonder what kind of Titans we'll see this time… I can hardly wait."

"You're drooling."

Hange absentmindedly lifted a hand to her chin. "Can't wait to add to my notes…"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Keep your head out of the clouds. I have enough on my plate, I can't be watching your back 24/7." He turned away from her and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I wonder if there will be any abnormals!"

It was no use of course, once Hange had her mind set on Titans there was a slim chance you would be able to change it. In a way it was a good thing, she was always laser focused when coming to face them. None of their movements went unnoticed.

Levi was also a thing unnoticed as he walked away from her dream-like state.

Returning to his office, he hadn't expected to see Eloise on her hands and knees under his desk. Her dark eyebrows knit together in concentration and her eyes scanned the floor with an attention to detail befitting Erwin.

"Looking for something?"

With a sudden jolt she rose, but being under the table, banged her head on the underside of the desk. She moaned and rested a hand on what was probably going to form a bump. She met his eyes and a flush took over her olive tanned skin. Levi leaned against the door frame as she shuffled from underneath the desk and stood.

She coughed, avoiding his gaze. "Forgive me sir, I was searching for something I dropped this morning."

Levi retrieved the hair pick from his pocket and held it out to her. "I found it on the floor when you were gone."

Her eyes immediately changed tone from anxiousness and embarrassment to relief. Whatever this object what it must have meant something very significant to her. With short strides she approached him and took the hair pick from his outstretched hand. "Thank you, sir."

Levi tch'ed. "Take better care of it if it means so much to you."

This was the first time in a few days that he saw a flash of anger in her eyes. "Do not lecture me on this." She met his gaze and held it.

Levi was intrigued at this sudden and explicit act of defiance. "Oh? You care so much for a toothpick?"

She bristled. "This hair pick is the only thing I have left of my family."

Levi paused then. Usually prostitutes had less than savory relationships with their family, but judging by the fire in Eloise's eyes, that was not the case for her. The hair pick must have been something of her mother's. Levi's posture relaxed. He didn't have anything from his mother.

What came next surprised even him.

"Forgive me."

If he hadn't seen Eloise's eyes change from anger to confusion he wouldn't have believed he had said it. Levi never apologized for just anything. Of course, he was not against it, but always following his own morals left him with not much to apologize for.

Eloise relaxed, then a curiousness filled her black eyes. She examined him steadily. "Is it too brash of me to ask about your family, sir?"

Her look reminded him of the first time their eyes met in the Inn so many days ago.

Levi did not look away from her. "It's not an interesting story to hear." He turned from her then. "I'll have Hange send you breakfast."

"Sir," Eloise began. Her voice was low but not timid. "I'm beginning to believe that you're not as dark as you wish others to believe."

Levi paused for a moment before walking out of the room. A bitter-sweet, unfamiliar emotion rose in his chest.


	4. Titans

AN: back at it again. I'm diggin this chapter! Wanted to show a bit of Eloise's bad-assery and quick wits, while also giving a bit of fluff. review n lemme know what ya think. merci merci, enjoy

* * *

Eloise held tight onto Hange, who was bouncing in the saddle with excitement. The strange gear on her legs clinked together mercilessly as she moved around. A creepy smile was plastered on her face.

"You've never seen one before, have you? You're in for a treat, they're amazing!"

Eloise could almost see the steam coming out of Hange's nose. She rose an eyebrow, and gave the soldier a small painful smile. "Amazing, ma'am?" She questioned lightly, her tone unconvinced.

"Hange, can it." Levi called out while shooting her a glare from his own horse. His green cloak draped melodramatically over his side and his gloved hands clutched at the reins. For someone who was dwarfed by the tall stature of Erwin next to him, Levi had an air of pure poise and power. Eloise looked away when he met her stare.

The rest of the soldiers stood at the ready on the horses, some on carriages with loads of gear and food to restock the base. From what Eloise gathered, it was only an hour ride away from the wall through a forest, which was prime territory for the scouts to fight titans.

Even though this seemed like a run of the mill excursion for the soldiers, Eloise was finding it hard to ease her thundering heart. The sun was on the verge of setting now. Soft purple and pink clouds lined the dusk sky which added a somber mood to the group of people. A gentle breeze graced Eloise's cold face. She shrugged her black cloak tighter against her neck and suppressed the shiver that ran down her spine.

"We'll be fine." Hange said solidly.

Eloise looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "...You've snapped out of your titan-crazed daze now?"

Hange's creepy smile returned.

"Forget I said anything." Eloise sighed.

With Erwin's signal they were off. It had been years since Eloise had last rode, but the feeling of freedom that came with it immediately found its way back to her. The cool wind in her hair, the objects whizzing by, it was like she had stepped back in time. It made her relax.

The ease of tension was short lived however after they passed the wall and officially entered titan territory. Eloise could basically feel the tense shift in emotions from the group of soldiers. Even Hange had become rigid. Every so often Eloise would sneak a glance to Levi, who's eyes were dark and laser focused on the path ahead.

They were about halfway through their journey when Hange's horse began to cough. With a signal from Erwin the group slowed.

Hange sighed. "I thought she was over that sickness… the doctor checked her before we left and gave the go-ahead."

Levi tch'ed. "You've run her too hard. She can barely handle your weight, let alone another person's."

"You'll have to switch horses." Erwin said.

"Hange is the only one who can control that damn horse." Levi said with an annoyed stare.

"Then, Eloise you'll have to ride with someone else." Erwin responded, nodding to the quiet girl.

"Of course, sir." Despite her placid tone Eloise's eyes grew sharp. What man would she have to ride with? Her heart thumped once, hard. She would have to get close to them. Press up against their body. Panic began to rise in her throat. As the anxiety swelled in her stomach she dismounted the horse.

Why was she panicking? She had done far more with men than merely holding on to them, and yet… the thought of it now was sending thick shivers of repulsion down her spine. She did not want to touch them. She did not want them to touch her.

"She can ride with me." Levi's even voice cut through her panic like a sharp knife, making is dissipate into the forests air.

"Sir?" She asked quietly.

"Hurry up idiot, or would you rather be food for the titans?" He said harshly, looking down at her from the horse and ignoring her hesitation.

Hange gave a low whistle, earning a sharp glare from the captain. Erwin said nothing but gave Levi a short glance before turning.

Eloise hesitated for a moment before mounting Levi's horse. It took her a moment to allow herself to move closer to him, but still she kept her hands close to her own body. Balancing on the horse without holding on to him was proving to be tricky, but she couldn't bring herself to touch him. There was a hair breadth width between his back and her chest. He looked back at her for a moment and glanced at her hands. Eloise could see his mind working behind those sharp eyes. He glanced once up to her eyes and scoffed, turning away.

With a signal they were off again. The group bounded through the thick forest, trees seeming to reach and touch the dark starry sky. Even though the veil of night had fallen, the forest was alive with life. Bugs sang sweet night songs and occasionally an owls call could be heard. The soft moonlight broke through the cracks of the canopy, lighting up the dirt path ahead of the soldiers, decorated with outgrown roots, wildflowers and fallen leaves that crunch beneath the horses feet.

An overgrown root came to view quickly through the moonlight and Eloise didn't have a chance to brace herself as Levi's horse leapt over it. Upon the harsh landing, she slid forward, bumping into the back of Levi. With a flurry of frantic movement she raised her hands to push off of him but stumbled and almost slid off the horse. Levi did not make any movements at her near-fall. She straightened herself back up, regaining the bland expression carefully constructed on her face.

"Hold on to me." Levi said evenly.

Eloise's mouth opened, but no words came out. He gave her an annoyed side glance when her hands didn't reach out to him. "If you fall off don't expect me to stop and get you."

"Yes, sir." Her voice was much quieter than she had wished it to be. Levi was the type of person able to see through someone's facade. Eloise was sure she was no exception. With the way her heart was racing, she was worried he would be able to hear it if she got any closer to him. But still, her hands gingerly reached out and held him just above the gear on his hips.

His body was masked by the layers of cloaks and clothes, but Eloise could feel the firm muscle underneath. Of course it was no surprise. He was a soldier of course. It was a stark difference compared to her soft, cozy midriff. She didn't dare move her fingers.

They rode like that the rest of the way, both silent and pretending the other didn't exist. As if they could ignore the searing touches and casual bumps of chest to back. Levi wondered idly if she even found it helped to hold onto him. Her fingers were like a ghost on his side. There was barely any pressure. He focused on the path ahead.

The base came into view. It's short brick structure stood unassumingly within a clearing hidden behind a large trench the scouts had made before the wall fell. The small bridge that allowed them access was still intact. The group of soldiers made it over the bridge and began to unpack their cargo.

Eloise dismounted while Levi stayed on the horse. She looked up to him with a quizzical face.

"My team and Erwin's are scouting, you'll take orders from Hange for the time being." He said, eyeing the slight worry that had appeared in her dark eyes.

"Yes, sir." She said quietly before pausing and looking to the ground. "Be careful."

Her tone was soft but firm. Levi felt the corner of his mouth twitch into a tempting smirk. He turned away. It almost sounded like she was giving him an order. With a soft "hm" meant to be an affirmation, he left to help his team and Erwin's make their preparations.

Eloise stayed still on the spot, hands clasped in front of her, watching him leave when a pair of hands clapped down on her shoulders. Hange spent a fair bit of time teasing her about her and Levi's ride together and also tried to "educate" Eloise about the nature of Titans. After the horses had been put away, fed and given water, Hange led Eloise to a small room she would be staying in.

"You should get some rest," Hange said, giving her a small grin.

"I shall. Thank you."

Hange left the room then. Once her footsteps had faded down the hallway, Eloise collapsed onto the bed, feeling the nerves she had kept under control break free to the surface. Sighing she let herself sink into the deliciously soft mattress. It took every inch of her being to get up and change into bed clothes. She laid her hair pick on the small bedside table and returned to the bed. It didn't take much time until she had drifted off into a much needed sleep.

"_Eloise, you must promise me one thing…" _

_The ladies weak frame laid limply in the bed, her cheeks sunken in, eyes glazed. The flush that used to cover her plump cheeks was replaced by an ashy tone befitting a corpse. It was if she was already dead. _

"_You must survive." The last bit of strength her mother had went into gripping the young girls shaking hand. "No matter what, you survive." _

_The desperate look in her eyes was underlain by a great fire. A fire that consumed the small girl. _

"_I promise."_

With the force of an earthquake, Eloise was ripped from her dream by an ear shattering blast as if the ground itself was caving in. Jarred out of bed by this explosion, she felt the floor rumble beneath her bare feet.

Screams floated down the hallway.

Heartbeat pounding in her ears, she harshly blinked the last remaining pieces of sleep from her mind. Forcing fogging memories to clear, she stood terror-stricken in the middle of the room bathed in the warm glow of sunrise. Levi. The base. Titans? Did they get across the pitfall? A creaking noise to her left snapped her out of her frozen stature. Loose hair flinging around her wildly, her head snapped to the window. Nothing could have prepared her for the monster she locked eyes with.

Huge, bulging eyes, human-like but not all the same gazed back at her with pure hunger. Every fiber in every muscle froze. Sweat dripped down her forehead and back of her neck. It's lips were drawn back in a gleeful smile and revealed all of its yellow, blunt teeth.

"Move."

The weak voice she managed to muster up did little to command her petrified muscles. Her eyes were locked onto the creature. Its fingers appeared and pushed through the glass sending it splintering and spraying across the room, coming to grip the edges of the window. Pulling, the walls began to creak and crack.

"Move!"

With a surge of energy fueled by the frantic, primal urge of prey fleaing predator, Eloise spun from the beast and launched forward into a sprint. She made it out the door when the wall behind her was ripped open like a blouse, sending bricks flying to the floor.

Eloise's mind swarm with half thoughts and fear as she bounded down the empty hallways. The remaining soldiers must be out fighting, or downstairs holding them off from entering the building. Eloise smirked painfully. It was too late for that.

Coming to the kitchen, she saw a soldier with his hands over his head, crouched down under a table. Shaking like a leaf, Eloise could have mistook him for a small child.

"We're all going to die… we're all going to die!" His desperate mumblings echoed in her head.

Another explosion sent the man into a fit of screaming. Eloise rushed to him and grabbed his shoulders, unable to stop her own hands from trembling. "What's going on! How did this happen? Where is everybody?" she failed to keep the dread from her voice as her grip tightened.

His eyes, blind with fear, seemed to look through her. "They're here!" he cried.

"Where are all the soldiers!"

"They came out of the morning fog!"

Eloise rose a hand and smacked the man. His head hung limply. "Where are they." she repeated, her voice low but now steady.

The man's lips opened and for a moment he didn't speak. "Fighting outside… dead…"

"When will Lev-, when will the rest of the troops be back?"

"Soon… please God, let it be soon…"

Eloise stood quickly, hands balled into fists at her side. Another pained scream reached her ears. Dizziness swam in and out of her mind as she thought for something, anything, any way out of this damn mess.

"I must survive." she said slowly, the words burning on her tongue.

It would be a death wish to try to escape on foot. She would need to take a horse from the stable, if there were any left. Even then… she had no idea how to get back to the wall. She would need at least one soldier to guide her back. Levi and Erwin were gone, Hange was somewhere here. There was no guarantee anyone was alive.

The man below her choked out a sob. Taken out of her thoughts, Eloise cast her gaze down on the shaking man.

All her life she spent on the sidelines of trying to protect people. For years she had been too scared to raise a fist in rebellion until that one night. Would she let herself revert to someone who stood by and watched while people were hurt, and killed? Complicit? Cowering?

Eloise never prayed. She refused to believe in a God. But for the first time in seven years, she prayed that she would somehow be able to think clearly. That in one way or another, she could make a plan to figure out this dastardly mess. To save as many people as she could. Even if they were men. Soldiers at that.

Her quick eyes darted around the room, desperately searching for anything that would spark an idea and offer a glimpse of light through this hellish bloodshed. They caught on a slumped over bag of flour in the corner, a knife, and a set of matches on the kitchen shelf.

A light bulb was cautiously lit in her mind. "Fuck." she whispered. Could something like that actually work?

The man below her sobbed again. She took a deep breath. It was this or die.

The giant bag of flour normally would be impossible to lift herself, but with the adrenaline coursing through her blood she hoisted it over her shoulder like it was a feather. Ignoring the man's cries, she stuck the matches in her bra and held the knife in her teeth.

Eloise took a heavy step and grunted under the weight. With a deep breath she lurched forward into an unsteady run, strands of long hair stuck onto her forehead by the sweat dripping off her brow. Running as fast as her bare feet could carry her she made it to the entrance of the base and froze at the sight outside. Four Titans crouched in the yard over blood and guts. Crumpled bodies laid strewn across the dirt.

Eloise averted her eyes from the sight on the ground to a few soldiers that stood off to the side, shaking in their gear.

There were still some alive.

"_No matter what, you survive."_

A horse raced by her in a gallop. Eloise took the knife from her mouth and whistled to it, copying the tone Levi had used earlier. It's ears flicked back and it turned to her. She outstretched her hand and it walked over. So far none of the titans had spotted her and instead were focused on the soldiers that stood a few meters away.

That would need to change.

Somehow slinging herself up onto the horses back, she stabilized the bag of flour behind her back. The horse stepped and whinnied in anticipation. With a "hya!" and a sharp kick to the side it was sent into a full gallop.

The eyes of the Titans fell upon Eloise and the horse. Her teeth clamped down hard as she pushed down the panic as far as it would go. The titans turned from the men to her and began to pursue, their footsteps shaking the earth.

"Get back!" she yelled to the men, who were staring at her in awe. "Get back as far as you can!"

A huge hand came down just behind her. The horse neighed as Eloise kicked him harder. "Go! GO!" She screamed.

Judging the distance between the men, the titans, and what remained of the base roughly, she slit open the bag of flour and allowed the dust to spill out into the air. The Titans were bathed in it's white powder. Pushing the bag off the horse, she fumbled inside her bra for the box of matches.

"_Please God, please…" _

There was one match.

"_Please!" _

Striking it against the box, she held the small flame that could save them all up into the air, prayed again, and flung it into the cloud of powder as hard as she could.

The explosion was instant and massive. It's hot shock wave blew Eloise off her horse crashing onto the ground, and caught the four titans in a massive fire. They didn't scream as they burned.

* * *

Levi's horse galloped at full speed, flanked by his men. His teeth grit hard. The messenger had been out of breath when they reached Levi and Erwin's team. The message, as Levi had guessed from the man's panic-stricken face, was the one they were most afraid to hear.

"How the hell did they get past the trench?"

Erwin did not reply to Levi. Even though the quiet man rode in front of his subordinates, it was easy to see the tension in his soldiers. Though Levi could doubt the other soldiers could pick it out.

Would this be another mission stained by the loss of many men? They had left the less trained ones back at the base since they believed their trench would hold back most Titans… and along with those soldiers… Levi's eyes narrowed. That girl was there too, and she would be an easy target for them. Levi's hands gripped the reins. Had he made the correct decision in taking her? Was he truly "helping" her, or just fulfilling selfish desires?

Levi quieted his mind, taking back the control on his emotions. In this situation it would only cloud his judgments. He would not lose control.

They continued their race until the base just came into view when something happened that caught every single man off guard. A huge explosion blasted through the air, sending a mushroom cloud high into the darkening evening sky.

Their horses were pushed even deeper into a run. Their weapons were drawn when an awful stench overcame them. Burning bodies. Levi lifted his sleeve to cover his nose and narrowed his eyes against the smoke that was beginning to disperse.

They came to the bridge entering the camp when Erwin threw out his arm to stop. The soldiers halted. Erwin sat still on his horse not making any moves. He was fixated on whatever sight laid before him. Levi grunted with annoyance and walked his horse forward to come to stand beside Erwin.

His eyes widened.

Four burning titans, a building almost destroyed, and a barefooted Eloise crouched on the ground with a singed nightdress, coughing and dry heaving.

"What the _hell_?" Levi did not suppress the utter confusion in his voice.

Her head rose, a sour look on her face. "Took your time, didn't you?" she was sent into another coughing fit before passing out and collapsing onto the ground.


	5. Burning

AN: little somethin for ya. Not too much action, just focusing on developing their relationship. I think my main goal with this story is working out emotions so it won't be too plot heavy. Of course, it's not just gonna be a one way fest for Eloise... Levi's got his fair share of issues, but is much more guarded.

University has started up again so updates will be a little slower, but I'll be trying my best!

Enjoy.

* * *

A gentle bump woke Eloise up. Her eyes first opened slowly, and with a groggy mind she realized that she was lying down on a cold, hard surface. With another gentle bump, memories rushed back to her in a flurry of disconnected images and noises, making her eyes shoot open wide.

High branches illuminated by a bright moon filled her gaze. They were moving slowly in a straight line. She was moving, lying down in a cart. Noises of horses and gentle chatter drifted to her.

Struggling to sit up, her lungs burned and she let out a small cough. With slow movements Eloise managed to prop herself up on an unsteady elbow.

"Oi, oi, oi! Careful there."

Eloise looked up and in the soft glow of a torches light saw the face of Hange, smiling down to her.

"Yo!" Hange said, saluting. By her tone it was hard to tell they had been attacked not long ago. That people had died. Horribly.

"I…" Eloise sputtered. "What happened?"

Hange laughed. "_You_ happened, that's what. I've never seen anything like it! One moment I'm face to face with a beautiful specimen, and the next I can basically feel the ground rattle under my feet!" Her face, after a brief pause, became quite serious. "...but I don't think I can forgive you for killing such amazing creatures so brutally."

Eloise pursed her lips. That's right. Thanks to her dad's insistent warnings to never bring fire into the warehouse where they stored their finished wheat flour, she had been able to stay alive. With a jolt of remembrance she looked up and scoured the soldiers she could see, straining in the low light. Her gaze landed on the faces of one of the men cornered by the four Titans.

She wasn't the only one able to stay alive. Her shoulders lowered and an odd sense of accomplishment and relief overcame her.

"What you did was reckless."

Levi's sudden cold voice snapped her out of that feeling fast and hard. She looked to him, her shoulders hunching back up.

"... forgive me, sir. It was."

Her blatant and stark admission didn't seem to be the response he was expecting. Of course she realized that what she had done was a gamble, and it was only thanks to good luck that she hadn't gotten herself or others killed. Would it have been better to wait and hide? Maybe. But what was done was done. Levi stared her down with such intense, searching eyes it made her feel claustrophobic. She held his gaze, accepting whatever judgments he was passing on her.

Hange hummed. "Aw, c'mon Levi! She's probably the reason those four are alive right now-"

"Shut up, Hange."

Hange pouted. "... you have to admit she's a quick thinker."

Levi's eyebrow twitched. With a flick of his horses tail he pulled the reins and left the side of the crate with a purposeful stride. As always, impeccable posture. Much different from Eloise's crumpled figure. Another bump of the crate running over a rock sent a shooting flare of pain up Eloise's back.

Hange must have caught her sudden expression of agony. "We didn't have time to properly examine you, we were in a rush to get out, but I think you have some pretty nasty bruising. Maybe something twisted too."

Eloise winced. "And… did we get out? Are we still in titan territory?"

Hange sighed dramatically. "Don't remind me. We just made it through the wall… I had so many things planned." Eloise could practically hear the tears.

Unlike Hange, Eloise sighed in relief.

"I have to ask, though…" Hange's voice picked up again. "How did you do it? The flour explosion, I mean."

Eloise bit her lip. Explaining would bring her back. It had been years since she verbalized any information of her family. That pain was locked deep, deep away. She wasn't ready to go digging for it just yet.

"When flour is dispersed in the air and ignited it explodes… I don't know the reasoning behind it. Forgive me, ma'am."

"Where'd you learn it?"

Eloise looked away. "From my childhood, ma'am."

Hange didn't respond. She regarded Eloise with a simple, understanding and somber look, before giving her a smile. "Gotcha."

Eloise appreciated the understanding Hange showed her. Like Erwin, she didn't pry. Like Levi as well. But Levi in general just seemed to not care enough to ask her any questions. Eloise's hand twitched. He was displeased with her. More so than anytime before. She would have to prepare herself for his punishments.

Their trip back to the base was quiet and quick. Through the grapevine Eloise found out that about ten soldiers had died, but they were lucky due to her rash actions. She caught unsure glances to her as they traveled but not one soldier spoke to her. Thankfully.

Back at the base she was examined thoroughly by a medic and was said to have severe bone bruising along with a sprained wrist. Just as Hange had predicted. The heat from the explosion only resulted in some singed hair and a singed dress which they considered her lucky. Eloise, having the most minor injuries, was sent back to the room she first stayed in when coming into Levi's "care".

The room was small, but familiar, which she appreciated. There were too many nights were she was under unfamiliar ceilings. Trying her best to ignore the throbbing in her body which permeated even her bones, Eloise laid perfectly still in the bed, staring upwards blankly.

She had lost her mother's hair pick.

The thought alone brought the sensation of crying into her chest, threatening to over spill into real tears. The last bit of the woman she had always admired, had wanted desperately to be like, was lost. Her mother who was so fierce she could tame a stallion on her own, who had the ability to calm Eloise even after the most terrifying nightmares, who always had the spark of 'all-knowing' in her eyes, was gone.

It terrified Eloise. The scariest part however, was that the image of her in Eloise's mind had become blurred and blurrier over the years. Her face was now just a mess of colors and lines. Her voice a whisper through the trees.

Maybe it was best her mother was fading away. What would she have thought of her sweet, gentle daughter becoming someone so defiled and filthy?

The words stuck out in giant red letters in Eloise's mind. She had always been detached from her line of work. Ignoring what it was doing to her. But now… now that no man was touching her…now that it wasn't expected of her, it was like she had burns all over her body. Burns she never noticed before.

When Levi walked into her room with Erwin, she was desperately holding back tears and her breathing was rapid, shallow.

They both paused in the doorway and gave each other a glance.

"Mrs. Eloise." Erwin said strongly, and with a sense of calmness that she desperately needed. "How are you feeling?"

Eloise took a moment to compose herself. "I'll be alright, sir." Her voice was unsteady, but she managed to keep her tone even. She kept her eyes down, but could feel Levi's harsh stare.

"I'm sure you understand why we're here,"

"Yes sir. What I did was rash, and dangerous. I'll accept the punishment..." Eloise paused for a moment, to stop her bottom lip from quivering. "How many people did you lose?"

The two men shared a short glance. Levi leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms, returning to watching her carefully. Silently discerning her reactions to everything they were saying.

"I agree that your actions were rash. However, we would have lost more if not for your…" She could almost pick out a small smile on Erwin's face. "Decisive actions. We lost ten soldiers."

"I see." Eloise said carefully.

Erwin's posture changed. "Myself and Levi have discussed the situation, so I'll leave you with him. I'm glad you're alright, Eloise. Please be more careful going forward."

_Glad you're alright. _Eloise blinked. Erwin was glad she was okay? Why? He left the room after giving a small nod to Levi, who remained leaning against the wall. His eyes didn't leave her but she didn't meet his gaze.

Levi found this odd. Since the beginning, she had always met and held his gaze, no matter how sharp it was. With that being said, there were a few moments recently that stuck out as odd to him.

In the forest it was easy to catch the flash of panic on her face when Erwin commanded her to ride with someone else. A man. Her shifting eyes of suspicion and wariness towards men was slowly turning into eyes of fear and panic.

Something was running through her head when him and Erwin had walked in. That was easy to see from her wide eyes and shallow breathing. He could still see the remnants of that stress in the way she clutched the bedsheets, and the slight quiver in her lips.

Was it from seeing people die, maybe the titans? Or had that sudden stress uncovered something else?

Levi leaned off the wall and grabbed a chair in the corner, bringing it to her bedside to sit. She followed his every movement, the acceptance of whatever his "punishment" was to be plainly seen in her bleak face.

The word "punishment" brought unwelcome memories to Levi. Ones of his mother bearing a black eye after protecting him from a "customer" (_rapist_), ones of her going hungry to give him the last bit of her food after being refused some for fighting off an aggressive "customer" (_rapist_).

Levi still watched Eloise and the tension slowly built in their silence. Levi moved to cross his legs and, he caught it from the corner of his eye, an uncertain, small flinch. He paused.

"You think I'm going to hurt you, idiot?" His voice was quiet.

Eloise glanced up to him and met his eyes. Finally. "Forgive m-"

"Is that all you can say? 'Forgive me'? 'I see'? 'Sir, ma'am'?" He couldn't help the tick of annoyance in his tone. "You're losing your spark."

Eloise was caught off guard. "Spark?"

"Clean out your damn ears. Yes, I said spark. Is it because of the titans? The people killed?"

She held his gaze, making no movements. Levi's eyes narrowed. So it wasn't that. At least, it hadn't had time to affect her yet. Levi let his words sit, but something bugged him in his gut. Why did he even care? Why was he making a fuss out of something like a mere girl losing her "spark"?

"Sir, I'm not sure what you're trying to get at," Her eyes flicked downwards.

"This is an order. Don't lie to me." His tone was significantly less patient.

Eloise avoided his gaze. She bit her lip and stayed silent, seemingly deep in thought. "I don't know." Her voice was small, unsure. "...things are bothering me. Things that never did before. For so many years I was on fire, and only now am I feeling the burns."

Levi could guess what she was talking about.

"I also," her bottom lip quivered again. "I lost my mother's hair clip. Back in my room. It was on the table, but I had to run… because there was a titan- I never knew they looked like that. It was huge… and it's eyes…"

Levi stayed quiet, relaxed. There it was. It was finally hitting her.

"I was scared." She said it candidly, almost monotone.

"You'd be an absolute dumb-ass if you weren't."

Eloise's bottom lip quivered again, but this time, not in sadness nor fear. A lightness came to her eyes, and she let out a small laugh. Something small but real. It was the first time Levi had seen her show any sort of positive emotion.

He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I suppose you're right." The lightness had infiltrated her voice too, making it almost musical. "Thank you, sir."

Levi tch'ed, looking away suddenly. "I thought I told you to look after that toothpick? You going to get into the habit of disobeying orders?"

Eloise shook her head slowly. "No… no I won't."

Levi stood from the chair. "And don't think you won't be getting discipline because you're injured. Tomorrow I want my office completely cleaned by seven. Get some rest."

It was not lost on Eloise that her normal duties included having Levi's office cleaned by seven. She gave him a small, tired smile. "Of course, sir."

Levi took in her rare smile for a moment, then turned and left the room. With quick steps he headed to Erwin's office. Not surprisingly, Erwin sat at his desk, papers strewn across its face.

"Levi." He greeted, not rising.

"I have to leave. I'll be gone for a few hours."

Erwin looked up. "Where?"

Levi scoffed. "You said you trusted me. I expect that hasn't changed."

"It hasn't…" Erwin sighed. "Just don't do anything stupid."

Levi took that response and left the office, trying to quell the emotions rising inside him. It wouldn't help anyone to get riled up now. He returned to his room and gathered his equipment. Maneuvering gear. Blades. Gas.

He was acting out of character. Levi sighed.

Eloise was asleep by the time Levi had gotten back from his little "excursion" a few hours later. She didn't awake when he snuck into her room, and stayed lost in her dreams when he placed her hair pick on the bedside table.


End file.
